Our Heart's Promise
by Caelia Millenart
Summary: Unova is saved from a danger which has been cut at its roots. With time, the two maidens who faced the devil fell in love with each others. Their quest remains the same; understanding the most archaic emotion. Future opens its arms to WhiteSquareShipping (Hilda x Rosa).
1. Fooling Around at the Beach

**Author Notes : This fanfiction is the sequel to one I wrote in french, my main language. It is a serie about a my favourite romantic ship ever; Hilda and Rosa from Pokémon Black/White 1 & 2. Well, because I really love their name, and because the first fanfic was in french, the main character's name will be the same as in the french version. So… Hilda is now Ludvina while Rosa is named Écho. Even though this fanfiction is a sequel, it does not follow its scenario, so aside from some parts that will be explained, there will be no need to know the first scenario to understand. I write spontaneously, so my characters are leading the events. Also, I write in a classical way I got from my french readings (in case people might be confused by the dialogues). And finally, the narration will be a first person narration, with either Ludvina or Écho's point of view depending on the chapter!**

* * *

**Winter: Fooling Around at the Beach**

**_Characters :_**

_(PoV) Ludvina_

_Écho_

* * *

It seems that we are somehow attracted by the sea. Last time I was in holiday, Écho invited me to a party that terribly ended in Undella Town… Now, we are in Humilau City, and we just went from the beach where we played a bit… I can hear a whistle from behind me; looking for its origin, I witness Écho's head emerging from a big, blue, wooden Frillish. While smiling, she asks me

« I spotted the photographer not so far, have you ever taken a pic with this face board?

— I did, but then, I was alone. You suggest we take one, I suppose.

— If you like the idea. The photographer is right near the Aqua Tube, will you call him out, so he can take a shot ? »

… It's amazing how this guy does his work even in Winter… I waved at him, and he instantly came to us. I put my head across the pink Frillish's… Écho insisted that I made a funny face with her for the picture, and so I did… We were looking quite silly on this picture; our cheeks were inflated, while we had a silly look with our forehead almost covering our eyes… Écho giggled seeing my face, saying that I was looking like I was wondering what was the dinner I'll make tonight.

I paid the photographer and turned back toward Écho… She was looking at the Aqua Tube entrance, and I already knew what she was about to ask

« Hey! It's quite chilly out here, can we go peek inside ?

— It will be even colder inside this, admit that you just want to do anything that meets your eyes.

— I am on holiday with someone who's always moving, so before you decide to fly to another destination, I'd like to do the most I can! Besides, it is cold here, but you just don't feel it for I haven't bathed in Reshiram's blaze!

— I didn't bathe in it, stop thinking it happens like in a video game; it just went with time, and battle we lead together. »

… Due to the fact that I was once the White Heroine, Reshiram's ally to defend Unova, my body has grown to be resilient to exhaustion, heat, cold, and quite a lot of other things... I shared some of this with Écho, but it seems that she will still be sensitive to a lot of those things.

We then entered the Aqua Tube, I really love being near water, so being in this structure always feels… Mesmerising. And Écho seems to share this passion; she ran toward the glass in order to play with three Horsea on the other side. I went toward her, still admiring the view we had when we looked up the ceiling. When I reached Écho, a Seadra appeared, glaring at her the closer it was able to; one step backward, and another and… In my arms or else it was on the ground

« Gah-... must be a family, she gasped before leaning her head under mine, Thanks, my hero.

— I am not your "hero", and I don't think it would have hurt you to fall there, miss toughskin.

— Eh, at least, this Seadra reminded me of something important; you will soon turn twenty!

— Yes, and I still don't know when is your birthday. Will you tell me, before you turn eighteen?

— We met not so long after my birthday, in fact. If you remember the date I excavated you in the sewers, you may be able to figure when was my birthday, since it was the week right before. »

She grinned while thinking of the day I was caught in that Rock Slide attack… I wanted to shout "Écho Slide" as I let her fall to the ground.

Playfully, I crouched at her level, preventing her to get up. She answered my little game groaning

« You're way older than me! How does it feel, elder champion of Unova?

— I'd say that you don't have to complain if you can fall for an old hag like me!

— Well… I am on the ground, and that's you who abused of your elderly force, right?

— I didn't mean "fall" like that…

— Did I… Oh! Now I get it! I can't get you embarrassed, but you can't retort, is that it?

— There are ways to get me embarrassed, but it is true that I can't fight back when you do something like that. Want me to help you get up?

— Nah! You know my bones are tougher than yours, don't hurt yourself, old lady! »

… I guess it's my fault, I shouldn't be that disappointed over my own jest.

I heard whispers around, and while looking, I found out that we weren't alone in the Tube… I can hear people wondering who we were, or commenting our relationship… Écho stood up and shouted

« The old lady on her twenties here is the hero who saved the whole region eight years ago, and I, I am her girlfriend, thanks for watching us, but we're on holiday and not a play show! »

She turned back toward me and smirked

« Let's find some other things to do, Ludvina; it's not even six p.m. so we can maybe find something to do this evening! »

She grabbed my hand and started running, forcing me to tag along or else it would be my turn on the ground… Next week, I'll bring her somewhere for my birthday.


	2. Birthday and Jealousy

**Winter: Birthday and Jealousy**

_**Characters :**_

_(PoV) Écho_

_Ludvina_

_Hilbert_

* * *

Climbing a bunch of stairs, I hear a flute song. Soothing, far from the usual Unovan's uproar… Anville Town is such a charming part of the region. I looked back and saw another train reach the deck, along with a voice calling me

« Écho! Quit spacing out! Isn't that you who's always up to do one thing after another? »

Ludvina was standing atop the stairs, wearing a white dress and the white and ruby coloured brooch that my mother gave her maintaining her ponytail… I dashed the remaining stairs to meet her

« Happy Birthday, Ludvina. » I whispered as I kissed her cheek

As her birthday took place in a week-end, she called me to join her on Anville Town's marketplace. She wanted to see if there were interesting offers. And so we went.

I couldn't really buy her a birthday present for today, so I searched a way to sneakily buy something that may catch her eyes here… But she seemed interested in everything that was on this marketplace! Berries, gems, trainer item… She is watching everything so intently, I couldn't find what really interested her! She asked me, bent in front of a pile of plushies

« Do you like any of these?

— Ah? I don't often sleep with plushies, so I don't know. Maybe the Tepig one?

— I have one of those at home, Tepig plushies can even be pillows, and I'm sure you could get used to buy some if you try!

— You mean… You're trying to get me into your stuffed Pokémon love?!

— You play quite a lot with mine when you come at home, I think I can help you decide on your first one. »

I chuckled as I started watching closely for other plushies… Ludvina stood up and asked me

« Did you hear something?

— Uh? » I unbend as I started to hear a Pokémon cry

Ludvina put back the Emolga plushy she was playing with on the shelf, and started rushing toward some trees on a cliff of the town. I ran after her only to discover a Mandibuzz fighting against a Pansage; two trainers stood behind their Pokémon. A girl with blue pigtails and her Pansage against a man wearing a red cap and a blue sweater with his Mandibuzz.

As soon as Ludvina reached the battle scene's border, the Mandibuzz stopped, and in a flash, was hugging Ludvina, the man asked to put the battle on hiatus, as he walked toward his Pokémon.

« It can't be possible, he articulated, Ludvina?! Is that you?!

— Hilbert! What did you do to Avilla?! Ludvina shouted as she brushed the Bone Vulture Pokémon's feathers, She missed me that much?! »

I am the only one who doesn't know who that man is, and when Ludvina met him, but they are casually talking, while I notice that the girl with the blue pigtails is gone… Ludvina turns toward me and introduce the man

« Don't be confused, I was younger than you when I met him. This is Hilbert, a trainer from a faraway region. We met when we were around sixteen, and he had a crush on me. Well, I turned him down, yet we remained good friends with occasional talk. Hilbert, this is Écho, we vanquished the remains of Team Plasma together and she is now my girlfriend.

— So you finally fought against this thing… And I had a bad crush on you, I was wrong that's all there is to it. That being said… »

He approached me and inquired with a loud yet shut voice

« You're really girlfriends?! Ludvina is way too free-spirited, how did you manage to get that close to her?!

— In fact, I answered, she was the one who fell for me without noticing, and it didn't took a single day before I felt the same; I just had to show what I was feeling. »

Ludvina heard my answer and cleared her throat

« I'd say you were the first and I then started to feel it without noticing, but you assaulted me while we were in such a state that my brain couldn't follow, and then I was head over heels for you. »

Hilbert started to wonder what Ludvina was referring by "such a state", so I explained him that we solved a crisis inside a volcano, but we almost lost our lives doing so… And that my head was also a mess, because I couldn't bear my feeling for her anymore.

Hilbert couldn't find the girl he was fighting. We spent the afternoon on a bench talking with our new friend, the third-wheeler. At a moment, Ludvina asked to see the Mandibuzz that she was calling "Avilla". Looking at the Pokémon, I couldn't help but ask

« Why is this Mandibuzz so attached to Ludvina?

— This, answered Hilbert, in fact, was Ludvina's Pokémon. When I first went back to my homeland, we exchanged a Vullaby and a Rufflet to seal our friendship. Mandibuzz may have spent a lot of time with me; she is still Ludvina's Vullaby. And even though I haven't spent my time with Ludvina, I know that every Pokémon just love her.

— I hope you also treat them well, Ludvina scolded, Pokémon are deep friend, and I couldn't call myself a trainer if I wasn't able to understand what every Pokémon is able to do or feel. But now that we speak of this story… Ferdinand, come take a look! »

Ludvina tossed a Pokéball on the ground, before her Braviary shown itself; of course, the Rufflet was Ferdinand, her Valiant Pokémon. The Pokémon saluted his first trainer, before going as close as possible to Ludvina, making Hilbert grumble

« And there it is, Ludvina is always the Pokémon's favourite.

— Ferdinand does like you, Hilbert. Ludvina retorted while patting Braviary's head, He just… Feel at ease with me, after all the time we spent together. We trained so much together before he fully acknowledges me as his trainer, you know?

— I'm glad to know that even my Pokémon prefer tag along with other trainers… Another complain from Hilbert; making me the real third wheeler in this case, I bet Écho's Pokémon even feel the same urge to go on Ludvina's side! »

At these very words, my eyes met Ludvina's, and we both smirked as un pulled my Unfezant's Pokéball from my bag, and called him out of it. Ferdinand instantly backed on the bench's desk while my Unfezant glared at him without moving, I told him to calm down and explained, as the Braviary joined Hilbert

« My Pokémon and Ludvina's are as good friends as they are each other's rival. Antel, my Unfezant, and Ferdinand are the very meaning of our rivalry. »

Before Hilbert could say anything, Ludvina added

« That may be what missed to your "love" if we can call it that way. You thought I was a delicate girl, who sought a blue-rose type relationship, and so you thought that you had to be as nice as possible to please me. While Écho fell in love with me, but it was still her that I saw; honest, and despite the fact that I asked her to not follow me anymore, she was so stubborn that I broke one of my leg saving her life. If you love someone, don't try to be the one who please them the most, or else you won't exist anymore, they can't love you if you're nowhere to be found! »

Hilbert blushed, he stuttered multiple times and took a deep breath before pursuing

« I got it, no need to lecture me with that. Despite, it's not that I'm after you anymore. I'll just admit that I'm quite jealous of you two; you seem to be wonderful with each other, and maybe my "guilt" of this day I had a crush on Ludvina is still ringing, like "if you had done this or that" I don't know, that's hard to put into words.

— Not that I care much about it, Hilbert. Ludvina chukled, I simply wanted to show you that we were doing fine. Besides, I wouldn't try to hurt your feelings; you're still a great friend, but now, don't try to be something else than that to me. »

Hilbert sighed, then lifted himself, telling his Mandibuzz that they'll have to go soon. And so they went together on the deck before the train sets off.

After all of that, we remained silent, until I dare to ask

« You did hurt his feeling, right?

— … I may have been unconsciously harsh, I know. My words weren't the best, and were not easy to hear for him… If we meet him another time, maybe I'll apologize, but we both are quite the proud type, so… I'll just say that I protected you, for now.

— I don't think his jealousy would have gotten him far, but yet… Thanks! »

Ludvina exhaled, making me remember something that I cannot hide anymore

« Eh… Ludvina? I'm sorry, I have nothing to give you for your birthday right now… I don't really know what you'd like, and I couldn't sneakily buy anything here as I wanted.

— I knew you were trying to find something. It's alright for now, we had to spend the day with someone, and if you were to give me a gift… I'd rather we spend the day alone together… »

She smiled at me, inviting me somewhere else…

* * *

**Character : Ludvina, The Confident Prodigy**

**Once a trainer prodigy, she began her travel throughout Unova, and remained undefeated even against Team Plasma which she shut down twice with the help of Reshiram and another trainer whom was Zekrom's ally. Yet, Team Plasma's ghost remained, and years after, Ludvina had to awaken Reshiram once again to face Unova's scourge. She fought against a creature called "Plasma", and suffered from her first defeat. Even tough her allies saved her in extremis, her mind was filled with the horror that the creature caused. Her mind broke and she had to settle at her house in Nuvema Town until she was released from her own thoughts. After some years and travels out of Unova, she returned. With the creature still around, she vowed to defeat it once for all and met Écho; her stuborness forced Ludvina to cope up with her traumatic memories, yet her kindness was what Ludvina ever searched. **


	3. Talent Showdown

**Spring : Talent Showdown**

**_Characters :_**

_(PoV) Écho_

_Ludvina_

_Roxie_

* * *

The movie's credits start to roll, as the whole audience begin to applaud… Even Ludvina seems to be carried away by the climax of this story… When we all thought that we could leave the place, the light remained turned off. The board started to play an add for an incoming event

« This spring, do not miss the trilogy we'll present you »

The screen showed part of a movie that stroke memories back in my head. Dark type Pokémon, places such as a themed park, a coloured costume… As I realized what was happening in front of me, I started to panic nervously

« One of the most famous titles you ever saw » The screen was still raising people's anticipation and my despair, as I met Ludvina's eyes, captivated by the disguised heroine appearing on the screen.

« Featuring both the famous actors; Brycen and Écho ! The Unovan's most famous trilogy : Lucariokid versus Brycenman ! »

Ludvina grinned at me while she lowered herself under the seats, making her impossible to see from the audience

« So… My girlfriend is a superstar whose movies will be presented thorough spring? How come you didn't tell me that ?!

— I am not the superstar, here! This fame only came because I played the rôle against Brycen!

— Oh? You're sure that you're no star around here? » she replied, her grin becoming even wider

She stood up, as I tried to stop her

« The Unovan's superstar Écho is in this very movie theater! Will you be able to find her? »

After a short moment, the crowd started to react violently, searching for this "superstar"… Ludvina then proceeded to grab my arm, and ran out of the theatre with me, cautious to not let me fall on any steps. As soon as we were outside and safely hidden, she laughed at me

« You see that you are a superstar! Even after these years, your popularity hasn't tarnished!

— But… Why did you do tha-

— Payback for the Aqua Tube. I had revised this way before we got into the theater. Why are you that bashful about your cinema career?

— I… It was a while ago, and I was struggling with the different texts, they even had to make the same movie twice because the climax was different than expected, yet it sold quite well…

— So you had fun playing in there, right? You never told me that you had played in most Unovan blockbusters!

— Because it would be embarrassing to be here, at the Poké-Star and bragging abour that… No, this whole career feels embarrassing when I'm with you, Ludvina! »

She remained silent, her eyes were filled with a inquiring gleam.

Before none of us could pursue the conversation, a loud electric guitar noise got ride of the silence as a crowd full of fans were starting to shout and sing. Ludvina peeped in the noise's direction and told me to do so. As I leaned to see, I discovered two massive amps as fancy gates near us, and heard a powerful rock music. Koffing and the Toxics, led by Roxie, one of the most passionate unovan gym leader.

Ludvina and I couldn't speak during the presentation; it wasn't because the sound was too loud, but we were way too moved by the passion Roxie and her band put on their music. As the music fades away, the noise didn't, the fans were in ecstasy! Ludvina pushed me back toward the corner we were hiding in, and boasted

« That is what I call confidence! And that's how your movies feel to the people watching. You really think that I haven't watched a single one of your movies? You're great in them, and it is absolutely not due to the actors you play with! You won't tell me that you're not confident in them, right?

— I… Know that people are watching my movies… But I can't brag about that with you, you did so much more than I did, and… It just feels uncomfortable! »

Ludvina searched her word, before we get interrupted by a woman's hoarse voice

« Then again, you still deny your talent.

As we turned toward the voice, we found out that Roxie saw us talking

— Écho, Roxie cleared her throat, your modesty feels flat. Most people can't achieve what you do, and when they see how you still strive to go higher… You have the right to strive higher, but not the right to say you do nothing. If people were to say that every time someone achieved something, then doing anything would not have any sense.

— I know what I did earned a lot of fame to the Poké-Star, and that it inspired a new generation overseas… I just feel like… No, it is what you say, I really admire Ludvina's achievements.

— Don't forget that you inspired my old man, and many people in there. Don't say your work is nothing, 'cause we all work to be as good as "someone else", we just feel like we want to improve, that's for us, and that's why we're always starving for even more. You're already someone else's "someone else", so don't forget to always raise their expectations. »

She went back to her stage. I sighed loudly, before Ludvina's hand tapped my head twice

« Heard her? You could really boast more about yourself! I think you're incredible, and I can't understand why you're so shy about yourself!

— I'm just not the bold type. And I fell for you because of that trait of yours!

— You could have sparred me the last part, you know? It is not necessary to brag about ourselves, but denying our talent is disrespectful. That being said... Seems like Roxie is about to go for an instrumental, let's sneak behind your fan, miss superstar! »

I couldn't say anything else, I was swallowed whole in Roxie's concert. Light blue and bright pink colours were springing from the scene, as the rock music enthralled its audience. Ludvina was so exited during the concert… She pulled her Xtransceiver in front of me and invited me to sing along with the songs about to play. She really loves music, and her passion was enough to ignite mine.

We sang so much, and so intensely along with the crowd to surpass enven the amps, that way before the end of the concert, our voices were broke, and our throat were dry… I now understand why Roxie's voice is always like that, I can't continue or else it'll hurt!

After we left, Ludvina asked, with a croaky voice that I almost couldn't understand

« And now, think your achievements are nothing? Were not even able to- »

I shut her down, cause I couldn't hear her much more, and I wanted to preserve my voice. I just excessively nodded to her, cause I couldn't tell her how much I don't want another lecture, and that I understand that everyone has his own cards to play, and that there is always "higher"… I just want a drink, and sleep, I know that tomorrow will be harsh! As I at least tried to ask for that, we were at the verge of a voice-tearing laughter.

* * *

**Character : Écho, Unova's Heroine**

**Capable trainer, and once Unova's Champion, Écho was the one who prevented terrorist acts from Team Plasma's remnant. She did so even during her travel; protecting Opelucid City, she met with a man that traumatized her. The mere thought of being robbed from liberty of will or thought and people hurting their own Pokémon made her escape from civilisation. It was her Pokémon who allowed her mind not to be affraid anymore. She slowly went back to the society, but she stood alone against the terrorists before she met Ludvina during a mission that she wouldn't have been able to come back from alone.**


	4. Chatter on the Riverbank

**Spring: Chatter on the Riverbank**

_**Characters:**_

_(PoV) Ludvina_

_Écho_

* * *

Running through Village Bridge, I felt my Xtransceiver ringing

« Ludvina, I just finished working, I'll meet you as soon as possible. »

Écho hanged up… Does she know that I am heading right toward her workplace, at least? While I pursue my jogging, someone's voice struck me; their song is so calm and so clear… As I bend to see beneath the bridge, where the song is coming, I only spot a Lapras, also singing. The songstress and the Lapras'voice were harmonising perfectly, creating a smooth, bewitching choir. At the end of the song, I was awestruck; I could only wake up from the siren's chant because, near the river, I saw Écho, in the same state that I just left. I couldn't just call her by and disturb the songstress, so I waited until Écho's senses came back.

Here, in Village Bridge, there is a little restaurant in which Écho delivers berries for a part-time job. I often jog around here, so I use it as an opportunity to find her when she finishes her daily tasks. This place is well-known for its atmosphere, and the Pokémon inhabiting the surroundings. I soon understood that I lost Écho's sight while daydreaming; searching for her, I heard footsteps rushing toward me

« Ludvina! Sorry! I was distracted by the song! »

I first distinguished a tiara of two buns and locks, then a black tank top and black shorts… Écho running at full speed without managing her breath. She reached me, trying to get back breath, I teased her

« Do you even know how to breath when you're running?

— I… do not practise much, I can only do a full burst of my energy…

— But your skin is so tough, I pursued while offering her my hand, how come you do not practice sport?

— And what about your skin? I may have a firm skin, but yours feels smooth. You know how I envy it, right?

— You don't have to envy it… My body needs workouts or else it does not remain the same.

— You mean that your body…

— It's nothing; I am used to exercising. And it is not that bad, you know… Care to join me for a little jog? I'll slow down to your rhythm. »

She didn't know how to answer, yet she agreed when I made a comment on her clothes. She seemed motivated, but she was lacking a lot in stamina and training… As we ran to the other side of the bridge, another idea went through my mind.

« Écho, I think you'll need another way to exercise for now, let's walk a bit until we get where I want to bring you.

— It's not that I absolutely need exercise! I just wanted to do something with you!

— Yeah, and that's why I want you to train your stamina before even thinking about following me in my jog. »

She realized how bad she seemed at keeping her breath… Seems like she had it easy with her genetics. She managed to get an athletic body, which can't take damage from minor tumbles, without even trying to. Not that I have the right to complain, I wouldn't mind gaining some weight, but I'd rather not force it.

We arrived at a basketball court where two young trainers were playing… I have already played with both of them, so I asked if we could play a little, and they agreed right away. I told them to go easy on my partner.

We took turns to try to pierce through to the basket. Écho had trouble with fakes, which forced me to take care of most defensive actions. At one point, my only escape was to throw the ball, putting my hopes on Écho's shoulders

« Go forth! It's your time to shine! » I yelled

I felt right out onto the ground, as I saw Écho managing to catch the ball, instantly hurling it at the basket. The ball drew circles around the rim of the basket, and felt… On the other side.

Even though Écho was still a newbie at sport, she managed to do things correctly as a basis. We ended up near our opponent's score, yet she had a radiant smile on her face each time she scored her baskets.

As it was nearly noon, Écho and I went under the bridge to take a picnic. Between sandwiches, Écho groaned

« You're way too strong for me, I couldn't do anything to help you.

— You did your best. You enjoyed it, and that is what sport is about. I wouldn't do any exercise if it was painful, or if I hated it.

— You'd at least try to do some for your health, right?

— I am healthy. And the way I am, I can't really get any stronger without gaining weight… But if I were to gain weight… I'd steal your spotlight! »

She seemed to examine me, and chuckled

« Yeah, don't go overboard with your bodybuilding stuff. I wouldn't be able to take my eyes off of you if you were to build your curves.

— And, as I already told you; don't go overboard with the sweet talk. And I grow my body as I can, gaze if you want, but don't lose focus on what you're doing!

— I can't help it; I like your body, and so I like to compliment you. Where is the problem with sweet talk? »

… Sweet talk is sweet, and when you get some, you can't get enough of it… I answered her only by a "sweet talk payback".

Before we head back, a blonde haired woman called for us

« You were the one I saw this morning. Did you like our performance?

— I really loved how you sang with your Lapras, it was very refreshing! I answered

— This Lapras is not mine… She comes every friday, and we became singing partner. I noticed that you attract Pokémon around you; Lapras couldn't take her eyes off of you. »

I gasped right away, hearing that. Écho answered in my place

« Ludvina attracts anyone, human and Pokémon. She is passionate about music, and that may have been what attracted Lapras.

— Oh, I see. the woman pulled two tickets from her bag, There, you two were fascinating, and I'd like to invite you to one of my concerts this summer.

— One of your concert? I asked, What part of us made you that interested in us ?

— I am a professional songstress. This summer, I'll hold concerts on the luxury boat "Royal Unova"... When I saw two of Unova's Champion together, I thought it would be nice to invite first class personalities. Now, if you'll excuse me. »

She forced the tickets in my hands and left.

As I inspected the tickets, I wondered

« Why was she that forceful? We couldn't even answer.

— You didn't notice that she was way into you? Écho mocked

— If that's the case, has she notice that we are in couple?

— People usually can't say for sure if two close persons are in couple. Well, in the end, she seemed to be rooting for us. Going on a luxury cruise for free… If you're in, I'll definitely take your offer. »

She managed to see all of that from that woman… How much does she care about who I talk to? It is in summer, early summer… We still have time, but I admit that I'd love be on a ship with Écho.


	5. Love can't buy Future

**Spring : Love can't buy Future**

_**Characters :**_

_(PoV) Écho_

_Ludvina_

* * *

She takes her time… We decided to buy some things on Route 9's Shopping Mall, but then again, I am the first to be here… I wonder how comes she always gets into personal stuff; I am here, couldn't I be of any help to her? Ludvina is a wonderful trainer, and a precious partner… Yet, she is way too used being alone. As I take a look at the time, I sigh

« Why is it so frustrating? She's not even late… »

Several minutes after, I heard a bird Pokémon approaching. As I tried to find it in the sky, a voice rung me back

« Good afternoon, Écho. »

Ludvina was standing in front of me, in her usual trainer clothes… I refrain from cupping her head into my hands of anger as I note

« You didn't bring any fancy clothes today?

— I wanted. I barely made it on time because of it, in fact. I'm sorry Écho; I had to deal with a stolen item case, and so I couldn't change before coming… I didn't want to keep you waiting.

— I… You're not late… I had nothing to do, so I came early, that's all. »

Since we got together, we're always on the move. We see ourselves often but we have separate times, like when I have to deliver berries to my job, or when Ludvina is doing sport. I just can't remain calm when it comes to her, and that's what is really irritating; I have no self-control.

We went to the mall together. We are searching for clothes, but also trainer stuff, we are simply taking a look around before our main target. Ludvina was standing before a television broadcasting Tournaments. She asked

« Écho, do you train often? Now that we won against Plasma, I admit that I don't get many chances to do Pokémon battle.

— My last true battle was against you. If I don't participate in something, I may eventually not have a real battle in an entire year… As a trainer, I feel bad for my Pokémon; we only fought against wild Pokémon and trainers who couldn't even fight back.

— I see… I wouldn't say it's the same for me; I got time to ride the battle train, and I did a trainer test… If we get the time to do it, maybe we could find partners for a double battle… »

We both sighed, our mothers told us that finding love would affect our days that way… I couldn't believe it at the moment, but truth hurts. I have to do something before the year ends, I can't let my mother's words become any more true.

We proceeded and saw a board with real estates advertisements we looked at each other, then we derisively laughed at each other

« We'd better not rust to much, I giggled, or else we'll be looking at it for real!

— That's not gonna happen, Ludvina answered we probably can achieve even more! »

We remained silent for a second, before exhaling

« We're already ex-champion... I complained

— I'm twenty years old, and I have no work… We should not stay here to much; it's bad for our morale. »

We fled through the stairs to buy trainer supplies… I didn't know that we were that concerned over that… I do not want to become a stay-at-home ex-trainer.

As we separated ourselves to look what we'd like to buy, I found a stack of berries as a trainer-intended sale… Some of them are exactly what I'm looking for for my job, better take so..me... Something that hasn't crossed my mind started to buzz in my head... I put them back, and started to look for real trainer supplies; I am a Pokémon trainer, not a berry deliverer, darn it!

I bought some extra Pokéball and potions, and also some medicine for my Pokémon… Ludvina did about the same, but with elemental gems instead of Pokéball. She seemed surprised and asked

« You are trying to catch a Pokémon?

— Isn't it usual for trainers to have Pokéball on them when they travel?

— Yeah, right… Reminds me that time I found a green Druddigon, and found out that I had nothing to even try to catch it. Not that it matters much, I guess, I at least had registered in my Pokédex.

— As trainer, it is important to carry everything we need; our trainer bag has special devices for everything we may need. »

I may have exaggerated a bit on that part… We bought our stuff and went to the clothes shop part of the mall.

Ludvina ordered clothes, so we went to take them first

« Écho, she called while inspecting the packages, you didn't order anything?

— I knew that we were coming here, so I thought that I could find something in sales.

— I see… I wanted something special for our cruise next month, I thought you would be in the same boat.

— I… I believe I have what I need at home, but I am not against taking a look at what's in store. »

I giggled while pointing at some plain blouses… I really should have ordered something; everything remaining was so plain, I can't wear that on our cruise! I'll soon turn eighteen; I want to put everything in that very day… I guess I'll ship something before that, can't let Ludvina know what I am wearing for her.

And so our shopping afternoon ended, we took a stop at the café and found some brochures advertising a night club. Ludvina chuckled seeing it

« You'll soon turn eighteen, why not trying something like that at the end of summer? Opelucid City is the very place where nightclubs are the best!

— I definitely want to follow you there! Though, I may not have the right to do everything yet, and eighteen years old is not enough to be legally able to do whatever you want in there.

— Don't sweat it, they say here that it is a place for everyone, they even advertise it for teenagers of only sixteen years old. You'll find orange juice, don't worry; I don't really enjoy alcohol myself. »

Ludvina is really kind, and I know that she'll respect my choices and me… I'd like to be with her in her next trip abroad. I'd like to dedicate my summer to cure this idiotic feeling I have when I am with her; I really trust Ludvina with everything I have, why is my body so jealous?!

* * *

**Author notes : The links I built in my head for the WhiteSquareShipping are such : Youth, Confidence, Style. Thus it explains some choices that can be made by the characters, or even this chapter about clothes and future. I note for the people reading this, and who certainly saw some of the trouble I expose myself to writing in english: I am aware that some lines may disturb, and that some words may be uncorrectly spelled... I am still working on my english, and this first series is a sort of crash test for me.**


	6. The Ship Sets Sail

**Summer : The Ship sets Sail**

_**Characters :**_

_(PoV) Ludvina_

_Écho_

* * *

And the boat starts moving; Écho and I are off on a cruise together! Looking at the boat's brochure, I learn that for the time being, we can do whatever we want; the concert only begin much later. An employee came to us

« Excuse me, young ladies, may I confirm your identity ? »

We showed our tickets and the man acknowledged us

« I'll send instructions in order to arrange your room. It will not take an hour. Your room is the thirty four. »

We thanked the man, and went to discover the place.

Walking in the corridor, Écho started to wonder

« They said they were going to arrange our room… What do you think they meant by that?

— These tickets were given by the songstress in Village Bridge… She should have given orders to the employee.

— This woman… Do you think she asked to put the beds together?

— That can't be the sole possible case! But I admit that something feels strange: we have two tickets, but only one room, this boat mostly have private suites… »

When I said that, Écho turned back to face me

« You already came into this boat?! She shouted

— You didn't? It was one of the first things I have done while becoming champion.

— I haven't! Geez, and I thought we were both new in there!

— It is not necessarily bad, at least, it allows me to show you around. »

We then went to the dining room, and the ball hall. I clarified

« At the time I first went here, the Royal Unova wasn't a three day long cruise. We were on it for about four hours, and this place was used autonomously.

— So there is an event in this ball hall ?

— According to the brochure, and to the place, we'll dance here at ten. »

There was a silence, Écho was frowning

« Is there any problem? I innocently asked

— There is such an event coming, you came here with a perfect set of clothes, as if you knew about that… Is my dress really appropriate for a ball? »

I couldn't really argue about that; she really put a lot of efforts in her appearance, either her makeup, her braided locks, or her pink and princess-looking dress… In a movie of her, she had something similar, yet, the dress was very large, and not that short; the hem is around her knees, revealing her bare ankles and white heels… I blabbered

« I… You know, I noticed your dress, it's just that… Do you know how to dance in heels?

— Guess I won't get any compliments… These heels are made to be practical, I don't need much training with them. But I don't really know how you're supposed to dance.

— You wanted compliments when it was obvious that I liked your clothes? Do you even know how much I studied your dress and accessories? »

I took her hands in mine, as she gasped, and started slowly moving… Back and forth, a slight movement from side to sides, she is a good student, and hasn't tumbled much… She looked at peace when dancing, we managed to put something pretty decent for such a ball hall which will be obviously crowded… In the end, she stuttered

« Why are you always prepared to anything? You know how to dance, you didn't let me complain, and you found a way to calm my nerves down.

— I notice much more than I seem to. It's you who asked me to trully express myself, so I choose to let you think about what you really want to say. I noticed that you are confused with yourself, so take your time, and let me guide you until you find your words.

— When I asked you to fully express your thought, I was calling you a mean person, so… Why are you so kind with me?

— Because what happened before was me lying to you, and right now, it is you who fight yourself to understand. Well have a talk, when you thoughts will be cleared, just tell me when you're ready.

— You mean… Do you really know what I feel right now? »

I gently kissed her forehead… Of course I know how you feel, and I know that it is hard on you… She silently embraced me, as if she was holding what could prevent her from falling…

A speaker annouced

« To every passenger, a concert representation will occur in the opera hall, everyone aboard is expected; a concert representation will occur in the opera hall. »

Écho lighten her embrace, as I asked

« Shall we?

— … I am not against… I want to refresh myself. »

I brushed her head, as she moved apart; no tears, her make up still intact, nothing has altered her beauty.

We went to the opera, where we spotted the songstress. We took our seats and the presentation started not long after that. We joined hands during the representation… A clear voice, liquid, mesmerizing… The song is as bewitching as a siren's, thanks to our linked hands, we were able to hold on during the whole song and went for our own trip across the song's waves.

After the whole concert, we meet with the songstress

« I see that you accepted to come. Did you like my performance?

— It was bewitching, I answered, your whole audience was hypnotized. You are indeed, truly talented.

— Thanks. I now understand your relationship better. I was wondering; what attract you to your other part? I need such an answer to compose a song that I sincerely want to create. »

I couldn't answer that Écho stated

« I love Ludvina because she is sincerely kind, she always pushes me forward, and always respects me. I love her because she is strong and inspiring, and also because simply seeing her fill me with bliss!

— As for I, Écho is precious to me; she is beautiful, she is tough, she is the type that gets what they want by working hard. She helped me more than she may have noticed, and I sincerely want to pay her back, and I am way too fond of her. »

Écho stepped back, blushing, embarrassed yet proud. The songstress noted

« So your love is as I can imagine; as both Pokémon trainers, you recognize your partner's stregth. You love each other's appearances, and you regard each other's deed… You feel happiness growing from each other's presence, maybe you fought for that happiness, maybe you weren't searching for it as it couldn't exist before… I see. I will root for you, as I pursue my work, I will still search for these feelings. I admire you, both of you. »

She ran away as she stumbled on her last words… Be brave, girl, even if you feel that love is a cliché, love is even more than what you see, and if you live it, you can't say that anyone else feels the same.

Time passes, and after the dining room, we went to the ball… Écho was less focused than when we practiced, but her goofiness shown that she was a beginner, and the fact that she still managed to dance without being interrupted shown that she was a fast learner, in a good teacher's hands… I may be able to teach her how to dance, but I've never really done it, I only tried it for researches.

Once again, time flew, but something came across my mind so fast that I instantly stopped dancing, Écho was drawn toward me, and asked, as I prevented her stumble

« What is happening, Ludvina?

— I forgot that there was something wonderful to show you right now. Can you run with your heels?

— These are low ballerina heels... Do we have to run a lot? »

I smiled at her, and we escaped the ball hall, then rushed towards stairs, and discovered the prettiest view of the cruise; sunset over an endless sea.

She remained still, gazing upon the view intently… A bright sea opened before our eyes, its bright orange shine making us feel like we're on another world… Écho was amazed, she gasped

« That… is amazing.

— That's the very thing I wanted to show you since the beginning. I really love the sea, and the most impressive way to see it, it is by being in the middle of nowhere, and gaze around.

— It's… I have no words for that. Ludvina… Have you ever seen such sceneries while you were abroad?

— Unova may be impressing, but I loved Hoenn's more… I also heard that the Kalosian Sea is fantastic, but I haven't been there, yet…

— Kalos… I heard a lot about this region… I haven't been abroad, if you were to go there…

— I'd definitely want to bring you with me, and I don't see a single reason why I would go alone after the revelation I had, when I reached your hand. »

And so, time went, and night fell. We forgot to check our room… As we reached the thirty four room, we exactly knew what awaited us inside…

« A double bed! Écho complained, It was either that or two bed near each other! Why would it be the worst every time?

— … And there, I knew this would happen… Do you seriously think that they would let a couple sleep in the same room with separate beds? »

In fact, Écho is always trying to get a separate bed because of a lot of things. Our skins can't collide, a single touch, and she gets chilly; the sensation ends only of we remain in each other's arms. As I undressed, Écho was standing with an embarrassed look on her face. I incited

« It's not the first time we sleep like that, where is the…

I understood as she pointed her nonexistent suitcase, and her dress, I proposed

— I can let you pajamas, and I'll give you some of my clothes. It's only three days, pick the one you feel comfortable with… »

She did the same as I did, and climbed into the bed, I whispered, as I embraced her

« It wasn't necessary to put everything into this very day. Are you comfortable like that?

— I hate touching your skin for a second, but I love touching it for a period of time…

— Do as you please, but I am not taking off my pajamas for that! »

She laughed lightly… I guess the blankets are warm. I refrained to ask which was softer between the blankets and me, and since she fell asleep before me… »


	7. Reminiscences

**Summer : Reminescences**

_**Character :**_

_(PoV) Écho_

_Ludvina_

I took a deep breath before heading to Castelia City's foutain. Today is our first encounter's birthday. And Ludvina is waiting for me at the end of those alleys… Last week, she tried to find out when was my birthday; all week long! I didn't say anything for a reason, and maybe she won't be aware of that before the very end of our date. I know she'll ask something, and maybe she even knew before today. It's time, I should go.

Reaching our rendezvous' place, I discovered the prettiest of views; Ludvina, seating on the edge of the fountain, her clothes are the similar as the one she wore the day she entered the hall of fame, she is holding her bag in her hands as her eyes are focused on her Xtransceiver. I revealed myself

« Here I am, Ludvina. Just on time, as promised.

— You usually wait for me even before our date's time… »

She stood up and swiftly kissed me, while withdrawing, she smiled

— Thanks for saving me, even a year after, I am glad to still have you by my side.

— You saved me the same day, and even after… Thanks, Ludvina. »

And so, our date started.

We first met because I helped a Woobat I collided with. We first headed to the very alley where it happened. The Narrow Street; I was heading out of Café Sonata at that moment. It is the first place we're heading into.

Café Sonata is such a unique place, as if out of Unova. Music all around, no uproar, no conflicts… Getting inside, I heard a familiar piece… "Deerlings", a piece about the cycle of seasons, spring wakes up, jumps into summer as a Deerling, grows into fall, and rest at the end of the year, before winter fades and let another life begin. It was the very song I heard the day I met Ludvina. The violinist declared

« Last year, I was surprised by the amount of people that preferred such a place instead of the city. Today, I am grateful to you and everyone else, because Café Sonata helped me understanding people and helped me put their feelings into my song, thanks everyone! »

Some other pieces were played, so we stayed a little bit more.

Heading out of the tiniest street in Castelia, we went to the Oceanfront Road… We started talking, watching over the docked boats

« Say Écho… Are you really ok with not telling me when is your birthday?

— I am not used to celebrate my birthday, so I don't really mind.

— You know that I'd feel bad not knowing when is yours, right?

— You don't have to. This date is pretty nice as it is.

— You really wandered all alone during all this time… I guess I might be a sort of sheltered child. I always thought that such a day was important when it comes to important persons in your life.

— I don't think you were sheltered. Of course, you still have a part of you that is indeed a child, but it is lovely how pure you are. Just… Don't feel sorry for me; I really love to be with you, and that is enough for me.

— You wandered because of something a Team Plasma Grunt said to you.

— "Once in a Pokéball, a Pokémon is no more the master of its own life, it follows its owner's order." That is what he said, as he forced a Liepard to fight us, the Pokémon was brainwashed, and didn't recognize its first master whom tried to save it. »

Ludvina stopped walking, and put a Pokéball out of her bag.

« Ophelia, please. »

The beautiful Serperior came out of the Pokéball. Ludvina started to pet her

« Ophelia got traumatised by Team Plasma. I told you once that she had only a single defeat… That defeat froze her eyes, and everytime she was put into battle, she became a frenzied opponent. You helped her get her mind back, you and Luci. It seems our Serperior really have a deep meaning to us.

— You are right. Luci showed me that they weren't brainwashed me by the Pokéball, nor an item to me. I was so glad it was not the sole truth, yet I still saw people poorly treating their Pokémon, and it made me drift away from most trainers. It was lonely, before I could meet you.

— We were both lonely, Ludvine sighed, but not in the same way. If not for my mother, I would have been the same as you… It would be nice to stop talking about that. We both had that period in our lives, but today is not the day to complain about it. What do you think about running to the sewer's entrance? »

As she called her Pokémon back in her Pokéball, she started running slowly, the Pokéball still in hand. I understood what she wanted, and started running after her.

She gradually ran faster, and arrived way before me. As I reached the spot, the wind made me shiver. She seemed so tall, with the sun starting to dive behind her, and its light all around Ludvina's body… A Pokéball in hand, she solemnly declared

« Écho, as a Pokémon trainer and as your lover, I challenge you on this place. In this new dawn for you, will you let me be your first opponent on your eighteen's birthday?

— Obviously, you knew… I am a Pokémon Trainer, but also a Pokémon master! And even if I am your lover, I will not falter! It's time for us to show you what we're made of! »

We both threw our first Pokéball, and both refrained from laughing, as we saw that my Ampharos was about to fight against Ludvina's Liepard, as it was in this very day, a year before…

**Author Notes : I often thought, while writing this series, that it was Pokémon without Pokémon nor trainers. So I wanted to at least, point out that we were inside the Pokémon world, and not a usual "Slice of Life" universe that was being used. I want to write as short as possible chapter, so writing a complete battle might be difficult. In the prequel to this series, the battle between Écho and Ludvina took nearly four thousands words.**


	8. Checkmate

**Summer : Checkmate**

_**Characters :**_

_(PoV) Ludvina_

_Écho_

_Hilbert_

_Curtis_

* * *

I couldn't stand still. Behind the door in front of me, Écho is dressing up to go into her very first nightclub. And I'll be her guide! I made sure that everything would go smoothly, and that she will enjoy it in the end. As I looked at my Xtransceiver, I saw that my plan was ready! She'll even get a surprise! I really need to calm down before she opens the door…

The doorknob bent itself; Écho showed up, her hair untied, wearing a ruffled black camisole, and above the knee length shorts… She timidly asked

« Is that alright?

— It is pretty standard, but it goes nicely with you. I will be around, so don't worry too much about the details. »

We then headed Opelucid City's nightclub.

This city's ambiance is the most unovan thing you can expect to find here; neon, bright colours next to bright ones, a lot of music artists and fan, you could even hear a constant rock concert in the air even if there is no music around. This night, the nightclub will allow everyone to perform freely with every special effect available.

There it is! Noivern's Whismurs nightclub's… Queue. This might be the reason why I don't really go to nightclubs. My excitation fades away during the queue, and the first thing I do when getting inside is sit and wait for something to happen. I am with Écho, I musn't let this anticipation fade, for both of us. I asked

« Have you ever seen a Noivern in the region?

— Aren't they supposed to be found in mild tempered region? I haven't found any if there are.

— These are dragon type Pokémon, they live in caves… And you're right, the climate is important for them, and we can only find them in the South of Unova during fall; they shortly appear before hibernating.

— And what's the biology course for?

— I caught one, and these are really noisy Pokémon. This nightclub uses them as a signature, but don't worry; they don't play on the "Whispur" part for nothing. It is not a place where you can't hear another person's voice without yelling. »

In fact, Écho seems to appreciate calm environments. This place may be loud, it is nothing in comparison of some other nightclubs.

Entering the place, the first song we heard is "I am Octillery"… Working on my computer, I often put music such as this one in my playlist. I really should entertain Écho a little bit more, tough…

« Ludvina? Écho called me, You don't have to overdo it, I am able to discover the place by myself.

— I try to not overdo it… It just becomes even worse when I want to conceal my excitement.

— You're not that older than me. Besides, you said yourself that you don't go to these places very often.

— I just wanted to be your teacher today! I guess I'll go with plan B.

— Wich plan B? »

I put my elbow around her arm and jokingly said

« Guess I'll be your lover! »

And so, our exploration of the place begun. There are many people, yet we can still manage to walk through easily. Écho instantly asked, seeing the dance floor

« Is it ok for me to be on this thing? I don't know how I am supposed to dance.

— It is the same for most people. Just do whatever you want and let music carry you. »

I jumped onto the dance floor, inviting her to do so. Many people were already on it… Écho didn't really know how to start, so I did; trying to follow the rhythm of the music, Écho responded and we started to dance timidly.

At some point, I spotted someone on the crowd and tried to conclude our dance. As we twirled, our hands joined, and we concluded. We headed to the counter. Most of the drinks are not my style, that's why I choose to go onto this nightclub; I can find drinks that are not supposed to be served here. Taking our drink, we began to chatter

« You are always taking the a drinkable chocolate? Écho teased

— I don't like alcohol, and I really like chocolate. I see that you took coffee, I need so much suggar or milk to drink those…

— It seems you have what everyone call a "child's palate". I don't mind coffee.

— Maybe the heat will make you mind it, hot drinks does not feel the same when your body is hot. Besides, I can't help it if I like sweet things.

— Not that it is a problem, it always reminds me that despite your age, you could easily be mistaken for a younger girl than me.

— Do I really look that young? Or is it you who are way too sweet with me? »

We both chuckled, before our voice went wiped off by the crowd's clamor. We headed towards the dance floor to see what was happening, trying to get through without annoying anyone… The music changed in a instant, as bright pink, blue and green light-s started to reverberate on the two dancers. The crowd was in awe; we could hear them squeal at each other

« It is the idol Christoph! I heard he is world famous, and that he is often travelling!

— But who is the boy next to him?

— He seems to be quite good! Look! They are in synch! »

I internally laughed as I watched the crowd and Écho's eyes light up with more and more questions to ask. Hilbert joined this Cristoph person's band, and they are going along quite nice, recently. The light they reverberate brightens the whole place, as more and more dancers wannabe go on the dance floor. When their music stopped, the duo vanished from everyone's sight. Écho immediately asked me

« Is Hilbert a professional dancer? They disappeared in an instant, I couldn't follow!

— Do you think they were good on this?

— Definitely! They did a great job with their dance and light... The place was their's!

I giggled as I grab her hand

— Want to see something ? »

I didn't let her answer, and we went outside.

The noise, the lights, the heat; everything disappeared in an instant. Hilbert was waiting for us outside. He complained

« I never escaped this fast! I hope the show was good enough for you.

— It was awesome! Écho shouted, I was so impressed by your performance! I thought you were only able to complain, though.

— Eh, I do not complain that much! Besides, it was Ludvina's idea to show you this sort of performance ! »

Écho instantly pivoted toward me

« Why did you want his presence?

— Because, well… I was trying to argue something, before a man's high pitched voice interrupted

— Because she wanted to put everything in your first time in a nightclub! »

A green haired man appeared, introducing himself

« The name's Curtis, when Hilbert told me about what Ludvina intended, I only wanted to make this a real show; that's why I called Cristoph and managed to let him go away before the end of the dance.

— Uh? Ludvina planned something? Écho inquired many things about this night

— She did. Hilbert mocked, she plans, like, everything both of you would do in advance. There are not that much of coincidences when it comes to your dates. And she wanted to put such a show… With Curtis and Cristoph, we wanted to unveil it, after all, it would be a shame not to know how possessive Ludvina is toward you! In a good way tough, I think. »

I didn't want to deny it anymore, that's true. It just feels harsh being exposed like that. Écho continued to inquire

« You really planned a lot of our dates?

— I did, because… At least, it was fun, I think. There are other reasons, but I'd feel bad explaining why I did that right now… Is it ok if we talk about that another day? »

Écho started to sulk exaggerately, while Curtis tried to defend me

« She wanted us to uncover that truth. She has her reasons, and that's why, understanding them, I wanted to be a part of that. Look, wer're out there, people might be searching for Cristoph by now, and so we need to get out. Let's meet again, sometimes! »

Écho remained still until the boys got away… Seeing her expression lighten, I asked

« I had my reasons, you know. I want to tell you about it, because I won't be able to pursue this kind of act much longer. Are you really angry?

— I am not angry. But I may or not be angry when I'll ear your reasons. I will not deny it; I always had fun going out with you. So if you intentionally planned some of our dates, it can't be only bad. Let's just go back for now, you can't have planned much after that! »

She went back inside the nightclub, holding the door for me. I joined her and tried to clear my mind off this guilt I tried to clarify.


	9. The Lighthouse's Talk

**Fall : The Lighthouse's Talk**

_**Characters :**_

_(PoV) Écho_

_Ludvina_

* * *

"Let's talk about it in early fall" she said, "Liberty Garden will be the right spot" she said… This afternoon, I'll meet with Ludvina in order to talk about the fact that she planned every date we had… Honestly, I had fun, and I don't even feel deceived by that; she just pulls a guilty act every time we meet, and I want to end that. My Unfezant, Antel, helps me cross the sea; I'm sure she is already there… While we're at it, I'll be honest with what I feel for her and explain myself for the way I act, so we'll get rid of our guilt, and we will be able to start anew.

Approaching the Island, I noticed that no one was there. I only spotted Ludvina on the lighthouse's balcony. I asked my Pokémon to go behind the lighthouse, in order to join Ludvina without her noticing… It's chilly, we're only at the beginning of fall, and I am already cold… I hope winter does not get much worse…

I made sure she would hear me walking upward the stairs… Reaching the terrace, I could only see her back. She is staring at the sea… Did she notice the noise I made in the stairs? I approached her slowly, and reaching her bent back, I realized she hasn't even noticed my presence. I poked her ponytail, and as she freaked out, I didn't let her the time to realize it was me that I hugged her

« I'm here, it's ok… Why are you so afraid? » I tried to soothe her

She didn't say anything and stood still while I embraced her.

At one point, we both let go, her face was still the one of a frightened child… I tried once more to soothe her

« I guess I am the only one who still have the right to see that face of yours. I already told you that you don't have to be afraid. I'll let you say what you want, and I won't get angry at you. »

A child's problems are not to make fun of. Even if it seems ridiculous or irrelevant, what matters is the other's approach. Ludvina always came back to her mother when she felt bad... Becoming her girlfriend, it is now my duty to accept that part of her that mustn't grow. I went next to her on the balcony, facing the lighthouse while she chooses to look at the sea. Ludvina hesitated

« You said that it was possible you would get mad…

— I said it. But today, I said that I won't.

— Yeah… Ludvina sighed loudly, Maybe I still act like a child…

— It's ok, I am here to hear you out. Besides, I also have something to say; so let's blurt it all and leave this place with a smile, right? »

She thanked me and waited a few seconds before pursuing

« In fact, I… Have you ever felt like I was not giving you enough attention?

— It is possible. But you always found a way to get on your feets… Was it also part of a planned act?

— Yes. Every date, every time we were together, I tried to plan escape ropes to conceal something. The fact is that I am really… Confused about my feelings.

— Confused… You want to conceal your feelings, right ?

— I… And here I am the one who does sweet talk… I just love you too much, madly. And if I don't plan escape ropes, I end up by acting weirdly, and I don't want you to feel uneasy with my feelings. »

That? She felt that part all along? She loses her mind? In what way exactly? She planned everything, maybe even now… She is this type of lover… I guess in her head, losing her mind over someone is dangerous… I now remember once when I saw her getting carried away, she wanted to play, she was acting silly… I gently asked her to face me. Our fingertips met while I confessed

« People react differently when they fall in love. You are the type to cherish, and as for me… I am the type to obsess, to possess, and to feel jealous and even irritable. I look intently at who you speak to, how they answer, I don't want them to get too close, yet it feels even worse than I'd like it to; I can't control this, it is an impulse, and it hurt in the end. »

I blurted that, while remembering every time I did that… I felt a horrible pain grinding in my chest… I don't want to add more to that, I just feel like I am the one who will end up crying. Searching a way to pursue, I feel my whole hands getting into Ludvina's

« You don't have to say more. Don't try if it makes you cry. You said it yourself, we'll go with a smile. Écho, I think we're on the same boat; we're just innocent lovers. We want to refrain ourselves, because we know where that would get us; we mostly fail, in the end. I came here because I felt guilty, and you did the same… We simply don't know how to react, so it is better to let it slide; we are pure and innocent lovers. »

She moved closer, asking the same movement from me… Ludvina might be older than me, she sometimes act like a child, some other times she is the wisest person I could confide to, but she is right; she is pure, she is the purest person ever.

We were heading out the lighthouse, when a Pokémon's cry sounding like a child's laugh went with the wind. Ludvina asked, watching the sky

« This place… Do you know about a Pokémon called Victini?

— I know it by name, it is called the Victory Pokémon.

— I helped this little one on this Island a while ago… This Pokémon brings an energy said to allow whoever come in contact with it to win every battle, regardless of the encounter… I felt really light, the day I helped it.

— You mean… The reason I never won against you is a mythical power from a Mythical Pokémon?!

— Eh… Don't worry, I am sure a day will come where you'll win one of our Pokémon Battle… But I will never hold anything against you!

— It is not a victory if I can't beat you at your full power. You only lost once, and you'd better not let anyone else besides me be the second! »

We both laughed, before heading back together to Castelia City.


	10. Our Heart's Promise

**Our Heart's Promise**

_**Character :**_

_(PoV) Ludvina_

_Écho_

_Ludvina's Mother_

* * *

Today is our couple's first year… As we did for our meeting's birthday, we choose to meet at the very place we answered each other's feelings. Which mean… My home. Écho just send me a message indicating she's coming, and I have no idea of what we will do… I decided not to plan anything and just go along with what's happening… Maybe I'll show her something…

My mother sent her Watchog outside in order to inform me when Écho will be there… As she watched me, devouring cookies in front of a blank page on my computer, she inquired

« You don't need to get yourself up before your girlfriend's arrival?

— I asked her to dress simply, it was that way last year.

— Do you intend to challenge her on a battle once again?

— I haven't prepared any Pokémon… It would have been a good idea, but if she asks, we'll have to do it on our console.

— Do you need me to stay away from your rendezvous? she asked, giggling

— Don't say that. You are absolutely not a botter, and she loves you; you are the kind of person she would have needed when she was in her dark period.

— Her mother told me that… Écho ran away instead of crawling for help… I know you take good care of her feelings.

— We are both taking care of each other. Sometimes, I get the impression that she wants to help me the way you always did. Some other times, I manage to make her pour her feelings into me… We are complementary. »

A beam of light passed through the window; it was Watchog's Signal Beam! Écho was about to reach our house's door; I quickly pulled an USB drive into my computer, and opened another box of cookies. My mother quickly ran between the window and the door. I tried to conceal my anticipation; my mother agreed to let us spend the night here, so I must find ways to entertain Écho!

The doorbell rang, my mother opened the door

« Good day, is Ludvina here?

— She is, she waited for you. I hope you'll have a nice party together!

— A party? »

My mother forced Écho to come into the house and escaped, saying that she is going to buy something.

Our eyes met, but we weren't moving. Écho is still in front of the entrance, as I wait for her on one of the chairs. She inquired

« What about that "party"? Weren't we going casual for today?

— That's what we agreed, yet my mother must still think of us that way. Come on, she's not even buying anything at this hour, she wanted to let us alone.

— Do you know what does she believes about our couple?

— I don't really know since I wander with you every day, yet… I think she believes that we are some kind of proactive couple, maybe she even thought about… »

I stopped, as I gazed at Écho and some sort of strange white dress popped in my mind… I think we both had the same idea, and Écho joined me on another chair, blushing

« Let's… Not think about that. she suggested

— … Yeah... I had some strange stuff in mind for a second. »

There it is, the silence. I can't get that picture out of my mind, now. Écho breathed

« Hey, at least… Was that picture you just had nice?

— I can't get it out my mind right now. Do you really think it is something we should be thinking about?

— I don't know, and it only adds a symbolistic value… I must be too young, my mind just doesn't take it seriously! »

Still, she rocks that dress…

We managed to get our mind clear again. And I had something to show her, so it is the right moment to do so! I called

« I want to show you something, look! »

Double-clicking on a folder, I opened a registered document called "Intertwined Serperior". I pushed the computer toward Écho, as she discovered the file. She scrolled a lot, pages after pages, topping from time to time… She even reached the second part of the document

« You wrote about us?! she shouted with astonishment

— Yeah, I tried to create a text about our couple, and the way we met… It's not perfect, but that's what I want to do. I already complained that I had no job, right?

— You did. And you'd want to try to write more in order to be published?

— That… Would be great, even if I'd rather consider it an eventual side job for now. You see, I tried to post stories on the net, and people were kind of… Leaving after the first chapter. I still have a long way to go.

— When it comes to art, there is no peak; people might stop reading your work, but you have people who like it, right? Do you mind showing me your account; I didn't even knew you were interested in writing. »

I then proceeded to show her my account, and she noted the stories she wanted to read… I really need her advice, because I can't get enough from the sites I posted on.

We went to my room to play video games; I was right not to prepare a possible Pokémon battle, because we did one on the console! I don't know how she manages to read me like that on a turn-based game, tough…

« I won! she claimed, I won against Ludvina! Why can I only win a virtual battle?!

— Eh, you just swept me away! This game is so statistic-based, I couldn't do anything after you set your Pokémon up.

— It would be nice if you could just order your Pokémon to dodge, or to pull out attacks after attacks, uh?

— But… I don't even try to dodge your attacks!

— It's true, but in this game, you cannot use your opponent's attacks against them! I still have a long way to go, yet it seems that there are ways to win. »

A long way to go… She always manages to push me on my last resorts…

I played with my plushies a bit, while Écho was taking a look at my book shelter

« Do you think we'll eventually settle somewhere one day? she wondered

— Uh? Why do you ask?

— Because most couples do that, right? Well, I can't seem to imagine that happening. I just feel like I want to see and experiment a lot of things, yet… Look, we're in your house, but it is not really the same now. We get comfy, but it is because your mother allowed us to. I like the way we are living right now, that's just that we will never get that comfortable if we can't settle, right ?

— You see… I am friend with one of Sinnoh's champion, and she travels a lot. She has her home in Sinnoh, but she can still manage to be a trainer. I guess, if we were to grow up as a couple, we would do the same. Besides, I am sure you'd like to discover the world, and I also want to visit even more of it. I am a Pokémon trainer at heart, I wouldn't like to stop and retire, so I want to discover.

— Getting older… I don't want this to happen…

— If we remain stuck over these questions, we'll have no choice but to grow older. I want us to spread our wings, that's for the best. »

Walking toward her, I declared

« If there is something we both want, we have to get it; time won't wait for us, and we still have a lot to do. Our mind may not be able to figure some things yet, and that's why we have to take what we want before it's too late, or it becomes difficult. »

Taking her hand into mine, I addressed my smile to her; I am confident in what I believe, and confident in us. She turned her gaze, purring

« That… This confidence… Do you even know how much that implies just to say that? Is it not too much for you, or even for us?

— Confidence is my main virtue; if you want something, I promise you to get it. So… Let's make our future even greater, alright? »

I started to brush her head softly… The future is ours, so I want her to find the courage not to ask, but to act; our life is meant to enter another chapter soon enough.

Time disappeared in an instant, and before we could collect ourselves, we could see a Signal Beam pass through the window

« My mother is back! » I shrieked, trying to get at the door before she barges into the house

… She saw us rushing down the stairs. She is holding a bug full of many different things… She grinned

« Maybe I interrupt, do you need some time before I get back to my house?

— It's not that, mom! We just lost track of time talking; that's all!

— Oh? Did I just achieve a feat such as making you embarrassed? It's ok, Ludvina. Just spread your wings! Your couple seem to go nicely, before you begin to fly, just don't forget to invite me the day of your marriage! »

Gah! I didn't need to hear that from her right now! I looked back at Écho; she was trying to conceal an evident laughter, while my cheeks were going even more brighter…

In the end, the choice is ours. We're Pokémon trainers; we live a life full of new experiments, and me make choices that may even seem crazy from time to time. We're also lovers, and so we live our life asking ourselves how to deal with our feelings; sometimes, it literally devours our mind and we cannot cope with them, sometime, we just let them take over. I guess that what links these two terms is that we are driven with passion. Year may pass, but we still cling to our heart's promise

« We shall trust each other; because as time is an illusion, our heart and minds are our wings to fly through any obstacle. »

* * *

**Author notes : And this is the end! I wanted to create a chapter taking place years after, but something just went through my mind: I shall keep this idea and eventually make this duo come back with minor projects… After all, Ludvina did say that she would bring Écho to "my homeland", Kalos! Anyway, this story now reaches its end, and I really thank you so much for reading these lines. It was my first project in english, and I had some troubles writing it at times, but I definitely want to try again. I have projects, mostly for fandoms that aren't really known… The next one will be in french, yet I can probably write the second project in english; I simply need time, though. I also plan to do shorter fanfics, rather than series (I don't know how this one managed to turn into a series, but there it is) so they may find their ways between major projects. I still have to find which of these major projects will be in which language… Until then; hope you enjoy your days! **


End file.
